SOLO UNA VEZ
by Annea Granger M
Summary: ONESHOT...UN AÑO HA PASADO, UN AÑO EN QUE NO SE VIERON...QUE SERÁ DE ELLOS DESPUÉS DE QUE UNO DESPRECIÓ AL OTRO?


**Hola! bueno, aqui va mi primer one-shot que espero les guste...**

**No puedo evitar adorar esta pareja, es que ambos son todo lo que alguien puede pedir! en fin, espero que les guste por que lo escribí en una ráfaga de inspiracion!**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REWIEVS!**

**Alex...**

**SOLO UNA VEZ**

La castaña de 18 años estaba sentada en la terraza de la heladería Florean Fortescue comiéndose una deliciosa crema de vainilla, su sabor favorito, junto a su mejor amiga, la menor de los Weasley, al tiempo que se actualizaban de todo lo que había pasado con el colegio en el último año, es decir, desde que salió de Hogwarts.

Hermione, que hasta ese momento había estado preparándose en su carrera como medimaga, estaba increíblemente asombrada mientras escuchaba como Luna había transformado por completo la personalidad de Neville, cómo Harry y Ginny habían vivido su último año de romance y escuchando de su amiga absolutamente todos los comentarios sobre los cambios que la educación superior había ejercido sobre el físico y la personalidad de la Granger.

Ginny no paraba de decirle que estaba orgullosa de ella, de que se arreglara más y de que estuviese tan abierta a los demás, de verdad que había cambiado demasiado frente a lo que era en el colegio. Hermione ahora se arreglaba mas, su cabello, igual de rizado, aunque algunas veces la traicionaba, se veía bastante bien regularmente; su figura, a pesar de haberse hecho un poco mas gruesa, dejaba ver unas curvas interesantes ante la mirada masculina; su forma de vestir, digamos que había dejado de ser tan recatada como de costumbre y ahora usaba faldas cortas de jean que dejaban ver sus largas piernas, botas a la rodilla y blusas escotadas que a pesar de hacerla ver sensual no se acercaban a lo vulgar…si en definitiva tenía que reconocerse a si misma que había cambiado bastante, pero lo mas importante que era su personalidad se conservaba, solo que ahora mas personas podían disfrutar de ella, puesto que la Gryff se había convertido en una mujer (sip, una mujer!) mucho mas segura de si misma.

Ambas chicas reían como tontas recordando aventuras pasadas en el colegio después de que casi mueren a manos de los mortífagos cuando luchaban contra los partidarios del Señor Tenebroso, si bien era cierto que había sido increíblemente difícil, el tiempo venidero había sido excelente tanto para ellas como para los demás, en especial para Harry, quien ahora se dedicaba a entrenarse como auror en su vida perfectamente normal, tan normal como puede serlo para el mago mas famoso del mundo.

Pero repentinamente Ginny paró de reír cuando miraba hacia abajo, justo hacia la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego de Quidditch…

---POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLIN, HERMIONE! MIRA QUIEN ESTA AHÍ, ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ESTANDO TAN BIEN ESE HOMBRE PUEDA VERSE MEJOR!—chilló Ginny en un tono de asombro y emoción.

---A quien te refieres, yo no veo na……da—Hermione se había levantado un poco de su silla para ver lo que su pelirroja amiga le enseñaba pero se quedó sin palabras al ver al causante de tanto alboroto. Hermione no podía creerlo, al fin veía a Draco Malfoy que regresaba de su viaje a Francia, había estado allí un año completo desde que salieron de Hogwarts.

La chica se agitó completamente y el color se subió a sus mejillas mientras su corazón se sacudía como sufista en la costa pacífica, en verdad no sabía ni por que le causaba tanta emoción verlo, si toda la vida le había odiado, o por lo menos eso creía ella…no podía negarlo, aunque solo sintiera desprecio por él y sus actitudes, una fuerte atracción física hacía que su corazón se acelerara al verlo a una muy considerable distancia en el callejón Diagon.

No se explicaba por que el mundo exterior se había desvanecido y solo podía apreciar a ese, precisamente ese Joven…

---_ahhhhhhhh__, Hermi por Dios, que tiene que te pone tan mal..**Acaso será ese atlético cuerpo que según parece mejoró desde que salimos del colegio, **¿era eso posible, **tal parece que sí…o quizá su nuevo aspecto mas bronceado y con ese nuevo corte…**siiiiii, el cabello alzado le da un muy buen aspecto..**no**** se, tal vez sea esa pose con la que porta su elegante ropa de seda! **Basta! Que acaso quiero saltarle encima! **SIIIIIIIIIII! POR FAVOR! **NO, CONTROL, PERO! AHHHHHHHHH-----_

---Hermione!...nena, por Dios, tierra llamando a la luna! Como tenemos el clima hoy?--- se burlaba Ginny al ver a Hermione casi babeando sobre su helado.

---Que ocurre? Ahh, Ginevra déjate de bobadas!---

---Eso te digo yo a ti, piensa en mi hermanito que tanto te quiere…además no viste que estaba tomado de la mano con una chica!---

---Vamos, no creerás que estaba embobada por el, o si?---

---ahhh, no, entonces estabas mirando la escoba en exhibición, vamos Herms no seas ingenua, eso de que no lo mirabas no te lo crees ni tu!---

---esta bien, esta bien! Si lo miraba y que? Igual nada se pierde con mirar Ginny, nunca voy a estar con él---

---Solo por que tú lo quisiste, bien sabes que el quería estar contigo!--- Dijo Ginny suspicazmente

---Pero eso ya pasó! Además no podría haber traicionado a mis amigos estando con el!...te digo que solo me parece atractivo, mas no me gusta para nada su forma de ser--- declaró la castaña mirando de nuevo hacia abajo en busca de la mirada gris…pero ya no estaba.

---Hermi, que te parece si nos vamos ya? Es que tengo que verme con Harry a las 5:00 p.m. y ya son las 3:30---

---Esta bien, creo que iré a casa a estudiar un poco, luego llamaré a Samantha para salir un rato y…---

---Quien es Samantha?--- Preguntó Ginny curiosa.

---Pues verás, es mi novia!...no, no es cierto, es una amiga que vive en el mismo edificio que yo, es muy linda y también estudia para ser medimaga…creo que llamaré a todas mis amigas hoy e iremos al cine!...lastima que no puedas ir…es decir, no pienso invitarte, ni a Harry, ya que Ammy, una de mis amigas es una gran fanática de Harry y haría cualquier cosa por conocerlo, eso arruinaría la noche para todos…---

---Gracias Herm, que considerada, pero en serio que es mejor así…no quiero problemas con Harry ahora que estamos tan bien…- con estas palabras finalizó Ginny mientras se despedía de su amiga al tiempo que cada una seguía su respectivo camino.

Hermione se dirigía a su edificio cruzando la calle, cuando en la construcción del frente a la suya…una mucho mas suntuosa que donde vivía, vio una cabellera platinada que reconoció enseguida. Herms corrió lo más rápido que pudo para ocultarse pero no lo logró y sus ojos se cruzaron con los del rubio que inmediatamente la reconoció y la miró fijo de la cabeza a los pies escudriñando cada una de las regiones del cuerpo de la chica.

Al notar esto, la castaña entró lo más rápido que pudo a su casa y allí permaneció el resto del día sin ánimos de hacer nada. Se limitó a asomarse por la ventana para ver el momento en que el causante de su estado de tensión desapareciera, pero este no lo hacía, al contrario, se adentró al edificio y por lo que la chica pudo ver mientras se escondía, se instaló en uno de los apartamento…Eso no podía estarle pasando a ella…DRACO MALFOY SERÍA VECINO SUYO.

Los días pasaron y Hermione continuaba con su vida lo mas normal posible, no podía evitar mirar a cierto rubio cuando se encontraban mientras cada uno entraba a su respectiva casa…pero no pasaba de eso.

Cada vez se veía más con Ron y aunque ella no lo quería, ya no como antes, se divertía mucho con él…temía contarle a su amigo quién era su vecino y por eso no le invitaba a su casa, aunque este constantemente se lo insistiera. Pensaba en todo eso mientas trataba de estudiar para una prueba que tendría a día siguiente, no podía concentrarse y aunque había estudiado mucho, aun no se sentía preparada y su cabeza, sobre todo su conciente la abandonaba constantemente mientras recordaba el momento en que Draco le pedía una oportunidad cuando se escondía en el cuarto de menesteres dos años atrás, y como ella sin pensarlo dos veces había dicho que no.

---Fue una sabia decisión--- se repetía a si misma tratando de convencerse de ello, pero si no iba a ser nada serio, podría haber matado esa extraña sensación que se producía en ella cada vez que le veía, ---NO, HERMIONE, EL ORGULLO ESTA POR ENCIMA DE TODO--- y mientras se decía eso en voz alta, su celular sonó…

---Aló, Hola Mione!...como estas preciosa?---

---ahhh, Hola Harry, como está mi auror favorito?--- preguntó la joven a su muy adorado amigo

---bien, bien…oye es que Ginny y Yo te queremos invitar a una fiesta que va a organizar el Ministerio de Magia, así podemos divertirnos un poco como cuando estábamos en el colegio…---

---No lo se Harry, no creo que pueda ir…---

---Vamos nena, es el viernes en la noche, van a ir todos nuestros amigos…satisfacción garantizada o te concedemos un deseo…---dijo el moreno tratando de convencer a su amiga.

---Está bien, nos veremos el viernes entonces en la casa de los Weasley ¿te parece, solo espero poder tener un buen motivo para festejar---

---Trato hecho, nos veremos entonces Hermi, y relájate que estoy seguro que te irá muy bien en la prueba que tengas---

La noche del viernes se llegó, Hermione se arregló lo mejor que pudo vistiéndose de una forma muy atractiva, por lo que, al verla Ron no pudo evitar ponerse del color de su cabello y Harry y Neville no ahorraron halagos para la chica.

Una vez en el salón de la fiesta, Hermione se extrañó al ver únicamente jóvenes allí, por lo que Harry le aclaró que era una fiesta expresa para adolescentes organizada por el Ministerio como regalo en agradecimiento por todo lo que los jóvenes habían hecho un tiempo atrás frente a Voldemort.

Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, Luna, y sus demás amigas estaban reunidas en un rincón platicando de todo un poco cuando la castaña sintió un leve hormigueo en la nuca…volteó en todas direcciones buscando algo y lo único que encontró fue la mirada directa de Draco Malfoy quien al notar que ella lo miraba fijamente soltó la mano de su acompañante.

Hermione notablemente incomoda, regresó la vista a sus amigas e ignoró el suceso recién ocurrido. Trató de hacer lo mismo por el resto de la noche, evitando quedarse sola para ahorrarse molestias…pero como las leyes de Murphy simplemente no te dejan en paz ni un instante de tu vida, contribuyendo a que se haga más miserable, la música romántica no se dio a esperar y todas las parejas salieron a bailar; la chica sin saber que hacer y al ver a Ron acercarse giró sobre sus talones y caminó lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el baño evitando tener que bailar con Ron y/o ver a Malfoy.

Al llegar al baño, que estaba completamente solo (algo extraordinario para un baño de mujeres, no?) la castaña se encerró en uno de los cubículos y se sentó a un lado del retrete pensativa, pero de repente la puerta se abrió lentamente y dejó ver a un sexy joven de grises ojos que al ver a la chica sentada gesticuló una sensual sonrisa.

---OHH, GRANGER! Que acaso creíste que te ibas a librar de mi?--- preguntó el joven con una notable malicia.

---Malfoy, que acaso se te olvidó leer? Este es el baño de chicas!...---

Pero la joven apenas si pudo terminar su frase, ya que el rubio la tomó de las muñecas y la levantó dejándola frente a él.

---No, eso es algo que recuerdo perfectamente! Sin embargote olvidado otras cosas que quiero que me recuerdes…--- y una vez dijo esto, tomó a la chica por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente…Hermione no pudo mas que corresponder al beso de forma tal que pareciera que ella misma había sido quien hubiese provocado dicha acción.

Al separarse por falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones, Hermione que aún se recuperaba de la conmoción y volvía a su color natural después de hacerle competencia al pelo de los Weasley atinó a decir…---Por Dios Malfoy, como se te puede haber olvidado algo como esto?...que acaso no recuerdas que nunca lo tuviste?---

Draco aún anonadado por el beso no respondió y simplemente se dirigió a dar un nuevo beso con la chica aún abrazada por la cintura, pero esta, a los pocos centímetros del contacto lo detuvo diciéndole: ---basta Malfoy, cosas como esta pasan solo una vez…---

Pero el rubio esbozó su mejor sonrisa y respondió a la chica:

---Granger, Granger, Granger…tu bien sabes que también lo quieres, además ya no eres tú quien decide…te di la oportunidad, decidiste mal…ahora quien concluye soy Yo y Tú vas a estar conmigo, por que así lo quieres…te vas a enamorar de mi y vamos a ser muy felices…--- (claro, claro…quien fuera Hermione!).

---Malfoy, que no recuerdas que no éramos muy buenos que digamos en adivinación, quien te dice que será así?---

---Que acaso no quieres comprobar mis pronósticos, que acaso aún te da miedo que tus amiguitos se enojen, que no te piensas arriesgar?---

---No soy una cobarde, de hecho he cambiado demasiado y no, no me dan miedo los retos---encaró Hermione muy decidida mientras se preguntaba con que clase de hormonas estaba pensando en ese momento.

---Muy bien, entonces espero que nadie te espere afuera por que de aquí no saldremos en mucho tiempo y cuando lo hagamos, creo que ya no habrá gente---

---A que te refieres?---preguntó Hermione un poco preocupada.

---Ya verás!--- dijo Draco acortando la distancia que había entre sus labios y los de la chica.

(…)

**FIN **


End file.
